


Never Enough

by Hippie8



Series: Love You Goodbye [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Established Niall Horan/Liam Payne, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles, Sub Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippie8/pseuds/Hippie8
Summary: Niall and Liam go public, Harry is not happy about the fact they can be open.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love You Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200782
Kudos: 6





	Never Enough

Louis and Zayn were playing FIFA. Harry had come into the room after changing clothes for the stage. “Harry, pass me a water” Zayn huffed, absentmindedly focused on the game. 

“You can get it yourself” Harry replied coldly, sitting cross from them. “Hazz-” Louis muttered, taking his eye off the screen to meet Harry.

“He’s perfectly capable of getting his own.” Harry snapped, plopping himself into the other chair, taking a sip of his tea eyes on the screen.

Zayn shrugged, “Fiar point, just thought you would help since i am whooping your boyfriend ass at FiFa” he replied. 

Harry shrugged as he pulled out his phone, typing away on it. It was quiet throughout the greenroom. This was subdued, expected before their concert. Each of the boys tended to get in the zone 20mins before the concert. 

Liam and niall came in a few moments later, Liam was muttering to Niall quietly. Who was shaking his head. 

“Boys” Liam coughed to let the boys know he wanted to talk. 

All three of them looked over to Liam. “ What is it?” Louis asked 

“ We have something to annonce.” Liam his cheeks flushed pink , a little pause as he kept a hold on nialls hand. Looking as though he were preparing himself to sing an opera. As he took a breath in.

“Niall and I are dating”

There was a moment of silence. Before Zayn and Louis stood up to congrating the new happy couple. 

“How long’s this…”Zayn asked 

“Been going on?” oh, about few months now, I thought this was just going to be a fling but..I couldn’t get bored of this leprechaun, but it didn’t just happen.” 

“ No...we were trying to figure out how too.” Liam stated. 

Niall looked down at his torn jeans. His pale skin reddening with embarrassment . 

“How long has this gone?” Louis asked guestering between them. 

“About Four months, but we--” 

Harry stood up, “Fuck you- you did not” 

Liam and Louis looked at Harry outburst. “Harold” Louis snapped 

Harry rounded the couch that they previously sat playing FiFA. Niall looked at the floor, and for an fawful moment Louis thought he might hear a sob, but Harry pushed past them, slamming the door shut. Louis knew he should have hauled him back for that; tell him to not storm out like that, If Harry was his sub he would have punished Harry for this outburst. They were just dating, unlike Liam and Niall. 

“Congrats you guys, Harry woke up from his nap on the wrong side of the bed.” Louis replied. 

“ do management know?” 

They didn’t know how management would react, especially since Liam was Dom and Niall was sub. For Harry and Louis it was little different since Louis took legal guardianship of Harry once he was on the X-factor. 

“We talked to them this morning, we have a conference meeting tomorrow morning.” Liam smiled, pulling Niall closer, kissing his forehead. 

Paul came in the room, “10min” 

The boys hurried to the where they would enter the stage, Harry was waiting for them his inears in, holding his mic. He was getting a last min makeup check from lou. He was biting his necklace in concentration. He only looked over when the rest of the boys approached him. 

Sound management handed them their mics, double checking their in-ears. They could hear the fans cheering on 5sos performance. Lou went over to fix up Liam and Louis. While Niall was checking out his guitar with a sound board. 

Harry made his way over to Niall, “Hey, I’m sorry i stormed off like that. I am very proud of you and Liam.” 

“It’s okay, just don’t swear at me like that again for tonight.” He replied bending down to let the head mic be wrapped around his head. He squeezed Niall's shoulder before heading over to Liam. It was easier to apologize to subs since it's in their genes to not stay mad, whereas saying sorry to a dom is like accepting this was it. 

“Liam, sorry that I stormed off like you will accept my apology, if you see fit to correct my action, I will take your action without complaint.” He replied, ducking his head. This of many forced statements he was used being drilled into his head from any disciplinary action to be corrected during his childhood. 

“I’m not going to discipline you Harry, but remember to keep your emotion in check.” Liam smiled warmly, running his hand over Harry's shoulder, to give him a slight squeeze.

They gathered around in a circle to do their annual pow-pow, in which Harry always did before the concert to give them a speech. 

“Remember boy, treat every concert like its the first one for some of the fan. It could be their first or last, make it a concert to remember. Count 5. We say oyee”

“Boy” Paul remember 2mins 

“5-4-3-21” 

“OOOOYYYEE” 

The ran over to the A-stage entrance where it rose up to the stage. They hear the intro sound coming to an end. 

They got into their positions, earring the sound tick off the beats ‘Harry Give me a thumbs up if you hear.” the audio asks. 

He nodded, giving the order. There was a pause, before the drum started. The rose up to a sea of lights, screams. The concert from there was a blur each of the boys performing with everything. Giving their soul to enjoy this moment they had on stage for the fans. Ignoring the thoughts of what was going to happen tomorrow; what the media would write about Liam and Niall. That was their last worry, for now at least. 


End file.
